


Remix

by Hufflepuff_Amber



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_Amber/pseuds/Hufflepuff_Amber
Summary: A mysterious new girl arrives in Paris, and her backstory can call the attention of some miraculous holders, of both sides.(OC insertion story)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	1. Call me Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> Hello fella!  
> Well well, I know I promised to make a work with Marichat May prompts, but first I needed to insert two OCs of mine there because they participate actively of these prompts.  
> What can I do. I LOVE CREATE OCS AND IF THIS IS A PROBLEM SO CALL THE AMBULANCE.  
> So, I hope you like it!

Chaos was installed on that peacefull temple in the snowy mountains of Tibet. A huge, insatiable creature crawled around, devouring everything on sight. A little boy ran behind the monster, carring a black box, praying it to stop. Finally, a girl, slighty older than him, the only one tanned on there (probably from another country, it seemed), made her way around the mess and stood in front of him.

-This is the main miraculous box, isn't it? The one with the creation and destruction powers? ~She asked, kneeling and holding his sholders on a older-sister way, looking him deep in the eyes. The boy's was full of tears.

-Y-yes... Jasmine I'm so sorry, this is all my fault... ~He stammered, holding tighly the box.

-That's fine, okay? Just take the box and run the faster you can, the farest you can. We'll fix it. ~She let him go, standing on her feet.

-But Jas-

-Just go. ~She said firmly, more serious that he ever saw her being. He nooded one time and obeyed. She observed him running for a second before wrapping her hand around the little guitar pick, held around her neck by a piece of string. ~Lyricc, time to roar. 

A little navy blue light flew to her neck, transforming her creamy yellow vestment into almost-black blue, with black spots replacing the orange flowers. a blue tribal paint covered her eyes, two ears stuck out of her brown hair and a piece of fabric wrapped arround her waist, forming a long tail.

The creature licked it's mouth at the scent of great feline in front of it. But she wasn't alone.

-Hide and seek! ~A young male voice sounded, and suddenly the creature was distracted by another strong scent, guiding it to far from them. A red-haired boy with black and white outfit came out of the shadows to meet her.

-We need to guide everybody to a safier place. ~The redhead panted. She nooded, and each of them went to help a side of the temple. 

The girl reached great double-doors, it's golden reflex looking back of her. Her masters had told her that they would make a sacret ritual to achieve clairvoyance and they couldn't be interrupted, but it was a emergency. She had no choice.

-Masters! There's a- 

It all happened very fast. Two older womans were holding a long spectrum of light, moving like a snake, when they suddenly lost concentration for a while and the light flew to the only exit there and ended up hitting the girl, whose hair changed from brown to magenta and her right eye changed from green to violet. She fainted, but never hit the ground, because a long tongue had tangled on her middle and she was dragged to the waiting mouth of Festin...

* * *

_Two hundred years later..._

It was weird to come back after all this time.

When she knew that Fu, whose when the last time she checked was pratically her younger brother, was a elderly man, she stood a while facing the wall to take it all in.

Now, it seemed that he had passed the miraculous box to another person. And now SHE was being send to keep a eye on her. She, of all people. The girl who almost make the temple catch fire while preparing tea.

She was prepared to act as a normal teenager for two months, and since her powers was related to music, she needed to hear what people was hearing now, what, she addmited, wasn't bad at all. She had even already built a little fame as a youtuber posting cover videos.

-Your kwami will stay here to be prepared for a little longer. And we'll choose your partner too. ~The head-master of the temple declared.

Her eyes landed first on Lyricc, her loyal kwami, looking at her with concern, and then at the roll of young heroes behind her, more expecifically to the redhead on the end. Choose a partner? What if they choose someone else, who wasn't so close to her than him? He was all she had when she lost everything... He and Lyricc, that's it.

But she resigned in nooding and accept. She wasn't going to prove herself weak.

She just hoped that the famous "Ladybug" was at least a nice person.

* * *

If Marinette found odd that, out of the blue, her parents decided to host a exchange studant in the middle of the school year, didn't showed it. After all, she always wanted to have a sister.

Of couse Tikki didn't like the idea. Another person on that house was another person who could discover her secret, so they would need to be even more carefull. But her parents seemed so excited and she didn't wanted to ruin that.

Finally, the day came, and they went to the airport to take the new girl.

She had about her age, 15 years old, and in essence, she looked pretty much with Luka. She wore a black bonnet in top of her pink-purple hair, had a tiny dot under her right eye, that was on a diferent color than her left one, used a black t-shirt with the symbol of Nirvana, a dark purple jacket, a silver guitar pick around her neck, ripped jeans, red sneackers, spiked bracelets and carried a guitar case on her backs. Her skin was tanned and she was taller than her.

-Are you Jasmine Sierra? ~Asked Sabine, on her usual sweet tone.

-Yes. But please, call me Jazz. ~The girl said, shaking the hand of each family member.

-Welcome France! ~The bluenette smiled warmly.

-Thanks.~ She smiled back.

-Will be great to have you with us! ~Said Tom, similing from ear to ear. ~I have sure you'll love the bakery!

-...a bakery. A place where you make bread and cake and things like that. ~Jasmine said. Before she went to the temple and after her parents died, she never had much things to eat, and now she was going to live in such a place.

-The best one in Paris! ~The man said, with pride. ~ Let's come back home so you can prove some of it, we have macarons, cookies, croissants...

She may have never heard about any of these things but she had the impression she was going to like her new life.


	2. How Your First Day At School Can Get Pretty Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess the tittle explain it.

Jasmine liked a lot of her new home, and her new sister. But she decided to don't tell her intentions yet, at least until it all was right on the place.

Her fist day at school was ok, guess. Because of all that "youtuber" thing, a lot of studants came to talk with her. What got in the nerves of certain girl...

No, believe if you want, it wasn't Chloé.

She was brushing her teeth after lunch in the girl's room when a italian figure entered.

-Oh, hello, Jasmine, right? Is so good to have you on our school! I have sure we'll be great friends!~ The girl said, with a great smile.

You must have a idea of who I'm talking about, right?

-Drop the act, Lily, I don't buy it. ~She replied, dry.~ If I won a coin everytime you lied I would be able to swin on them like Scrooge McDuck.

-Is "Lila". ~The other corrected, replacing the friendly smile with a mischievous grin. ~I'm seeing that you aren't stupid like the rest of this school. So I'll give you the same warning I gave that fool Marinette: If you aren't by my side, you're against me. ~She started to approach dangerously. ~And if you are against me, I'll make sure that the time you stay here be a true nightma- ~Suddenly, J pressed a finger on her lips.

-No, _I'll_ give you a warning. I'll let you alone to lie if you want. I won't expose you, it would be uselless, because one day truth will appear. But. If you dare to try make me lose my patience, you'll discover that I'm the _last_ person you want to mess with. ~For a second, her both eyes shone in cyan before coming back to their normal colors. Lila was taken aback, scared.

-What the _hell_ are you?! ~She groaned, but the other only laughed. 

-Something that you never saw before. And I wouldn't try to expose me, if I were you. That's a something that they wouldn't believe. And oh, stay away from Mari, too. She haves more kindness on her toe than you have on your whole body, and don't desserve your _bullshit_. Have I made myself clear?

Lila nooded franticaly before storming out of the room. Jasmine laughed with herself.

But not everything was perfect. She was homesick, and afraid to fail on her mission because she ruined everything she touched, and that's what made her snap at Lila that way.

And what she didn't knew, was that a certain villain was watching her moves with interest. Someone who could break Lila Rossi's psychological talents was such a found.

* * *

At the end of the day, she was stressed like a ferret on a snake nest. Everything she knew had changed. It was a too new world, and, in oposite of that-Disney-princess-that-had-the-same-name-than-her, she hadn't anyone on her side to share this feeling. She was alone, and music was her only escape. She felt like someone had taken her memories and messed them a whole lot. At least if someone felt the same than her...

In a dark, hidden place, a man gave a grin, feeling her distress.

-Oh, poor thing. Alone in a world that she doesn't know. ~He took a hold of a white butterfly, closed his hand, and in the next second the insect was dark purple. ~Go, my akuma, and infect this lonely heart!

The little buttlerfly flew to the Dupain-Cheng's bakery, where Jasmine was sitting, hearing music and eating a croissant with a frown, and landed on her bonnet, that turned in the same shade of the creature. A mask that had the shape of a warped butterfly appeared in front of her eyes. She didn't know what was happening, but she felt like her problems were tooo much to handle.

-Hello, Remix. ~Said a deep voice on her mind. ~ I'm Hawkmoth. Isn't it bad to have to endure a place that you aren't familiar with? And in top of it, alone? I can help you. I'll give you the power to change things in a way that nobody will feel the same anymore. But then, you'll take Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculouses and bring to me. 

-Is this a mission? ~She asked. It was weird... she was sent to protect someone... but who...? She couldn't remember. Maybe was that guy. Yeah, maybe was him. And, if he was giving him a mission, she wasn't going to fail. She was _trained_ to never fail. And those two losers were going to fall **hard.** ~Whatever, I don't have anything better to do today. ~She sruggered.

A cloud of dark smoke swallowed her and then she was completely different. Her bonnet had glowing purlpe draws, her face had a paint on her right side, and her right iris and pupill had the shape of a diamont. her hair was pretty longer and was cyan, ans remembered a bit a technological scorpion tail. she had a long magenta scarf, a black unifform with a simbol that seemed like two diamonts merging, a spiked belt and skirt that seemed like a musical score, white gloves and black and green boots.

-Before we start, Hawkmoth, I must ask you to make me a list of every person that ever got akumatized and their powers. I have a plan. 

* * *

Marinette should have guessed that Hawkmoth wouldn't let poor-homesick-Jazz alone. She had tried to make the girl feel like home, and for a minute she tought that everything was okay, but Jasmine should be pretty good at hiding her feelings, because there she was, in the top of a building, with Chat on her side (flirting, of course), fighting with her akumatized homemate.

-Hi there, Ladybug and Chat Noir. I've made a "research" about you. You're in a pedestal on the citizen's minds, aren't you? ~She laughed. ~Let's see if it will last for much long.

-And what will you do? ~Said Chat. ~Play old records untill we give up?

-No, no, no, cat-boy. The name is Remix. I renew stuff, you see? I take people memories and then... ~She snapped her finger, and her uniform changed a little. Each glove had changed the style, and inside the two diamonts on her chest, had the symbol of two knowed former villains: Mr.Pigeon and Queen Wasp. Another gesture and the sky was domned by weird creatures, that was a mix of wasp and pigeons. ~Make them more... intere _sting._

-Wasp pigeons? Are you going to attack us with wasp pigeons? ~The red superhero questioned. 

-Nah, that was just a test drive. ~Remix waved her hand so fast that they couldn't react, and then they couldn't move, since had a "pause" symbol glowing on their chests. The two symbols on her uniform had changed to Lady Wifi's, and now her gloves were white with black stripes. ~Ah, I love the hits, but the classics never get old.

-Excellent plan, Remix! ~Hawkmoth chirped on her ear. ~Use past akumatized victims's memories to take their powers was a genius move!

-Now tell me something I don't know. ~She replied.

-They are powerless now. Take advantage of it and take their miraculous!

-You just think of it, uh? Ya need to get some hobbies. But not yet, Hawkmoth. I still want to have fun with them. ~ She made another gesture, and something bright came out of their heads to her glove. She then unfreezed them, and they immediatelly got into battle stance.

-What are you doing?! ~Shouted him.

-Relax, dude. Everything is under control. I wanna make a experiment. ~Her gloves changed again, one red with black spots and other black with claws. The two heroes stared with horror while two warped figures formed in front of them, seeming like a internet virus, dark with bright eyes burning and freezing their bones. ~Because everybody know that the best LB & CN battles are against... themselves!

The clones attacked. They were good, pretty good. Apparently, Remix had the power of "upgrade" something and let them better (or worse, depents on the point of view). It took one Lucky Charm, two Cataclysms -And one cookie and two pieces of cheese (the battle was taking longer than they tought) to defeat them. But Remix was only starting.

They ended up on a melee. Her fighting abilities would have made a ninja jealouss. She was never on she was a second ago, fast like a panther, precise like a falcon and her swift kick got Ladybug on her stomach and she hit a wall, barely concious.

Remix walked slowly to her.

-Oh, now I'm satisfied. You fought well, beetle, but still have a lot to learn. And, if you excuse me, I'll take those earings, okay?

Before she could give any other step, Chat Noir stood between the two of them, his arms raised as to form a barrier. He was bruised and tired, and knew that he couldn't defeat her alone, but had sure that if he gave his lady enough time she would think on something.

-Only over my dead body. ~He growled. 

Remix hummed, make a pose like she was taking a very hard decision. -Fine. I'll start with you.

* * *

When Ladybug opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Remix holding a bleeding unconcious Chat Noir by his hand, near to take his ring off.


	3. Unexpected Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if you started it, finish it!

-No! ~Ladybug shouted, using her yo-yo to separate Chat Noir from Remix, grabbing his unconscious body tightly despite her muscles were crying of pain.

The villain seemed amused.

-Oh, gods, how adorable and _hypocritical_ you are, buggie. You seem so worried about your kitty cat, but when the situation gets complicades, you simply step on him. ~She laughed, watching the other's expression get beyond rage.

-What are you talking about?! ~The hero roared.

-Well well, I've making some... "Research", and you don't seem to take this partnership as seriously as him, you know? 

-You don't know -

-Oh, I don't?~ She asked, twiching a eyebrow and approaching dangerously. ~So where were you when he got caught by Princess Fragrance? Why did you let him get hit by Dark Cupid? Why did you let him kill himself on that game? 

Ladybug clenched her teeth. For someone who got there just a week ago, she knew a thing or two about their battles.

-I couldn't stop it!~She tried to defend herself.

-Reeealy? Well, you don't look like want to protect his heart, because no matter how much times he give it to him, you. Just. BREAK. IT. ~Remix smiled on a expression of pure poison that kind of indicated she was a very frustraded Ladynoir shipper. ~And don't even care how he feel about it, but you know it hurts, don't you? 

The red hero looked at her partner, unconscious, the nose, lip and forehead bleeding, bruised around his body, all because he was trying to protect someone who wouldn't return his love...

She knew how it hurted.

He didn't deserve it.

She didn't deserve him.

-But now, I'll do something for you to prove that you care about him. ~She said, turning one of her gloves into Chat Noir's, activating the Cataclysm, and the other into Sandboy's. ~If you give me your miraculouses, nobody will get hurt. But if you don't, the kitty there will take a nap wich he won't wake up. 

-Jasmine, I know you wouldn't. ~She breathed. Remix took of the amused face and replaced by a serious frown.

-The hell I wouldn't. Now is better do what I said. Believe me, beetle, you don't want to see me **mad.**

Well, looks like she didn't have choice.

-Finally, the day I've expecting for so long arrived!~Cheered Hawkmoth, the picture of happiness. ~Nothing can stop me now-

-Jazz! ~Said a male voice coming from behind them.

-Oh, c'mon!!

The voice came from a boy, about their age, with deep red hair, dozens of freckles, geekly clothes and pale skin. He seemed sick worried.

-Malcom?! ~Gasped Remix, barely believing on her eyes.

-Who the heck is this boy?! ~Hawkmoth slapped his hand on his forehead, huffing.

-I've finally managed to com...W-what happened to you? What are you doing? ~He said, approaching and putting his hands on her shoulders.

-I... What am I doing?~ She took her hands to her head, the simple fact of his presence shaking the evilness from her. ~I shouldn't be a villain, I should- you know what?~ She turned to Ladybug, who was confused as fuck.~I quit.

\- What?! You can't just quit!! ~Shouted Hawkmoth on her ears. ~Take their-

-Shut up, doc.~She growled, taking off her akumatized object and ripping apart, making her turn back to normal and a black butterfly to get out.

Hawkmoth was chocked.

Ladybug was chocked.

Chat Noir wasn't chocked because he was faintes, but if he wasn't, he would be chocked.

Akumas could do that? SINCE WHEN AKUMAS COULD DO THAT?!

-Hey. ~Jasmine called, taking LB's attention. ~Do your thing.

Ladybug took some seconts to realize what was happening, but soon took the akuma and fixed everything with her powers.

Chat's bruised got healed, and he woke to see the former villain hugging a new found redhead.

-Hm. I hope I didn't miss much. ~He chuckled, turning to Ladybug. ~Pound it?

In the next second she was smashing him on a bear (or bug) hug.

-My lady?

-You know I care about you, don't you, stupid cat? ~She murmured, almost inaudiblely.

He was confused, but who was him to refuse a free hug from his favorite partner?

* * *

Marinette entered on the room, were Jasmine was calmly playing her guitar on her host-bed, and turned her head to meet the other girl.

-Wassup, Ladybug. Sorry for that fight.

After Marinete woke from the pass out, she laughed nervously.

-What?! Me? Ladybug? You must be imagining things! 

Jasmine only looked at her with a serene expression.

-Okay then. Lyricc, you can come out now.

Marinette had no idea with who she was talking with until a little, dark-colored jaguar came out of her vest, crunching some pretzel-shapped snacks.

-Oh, finally! ~The kwami squealed. - This thing is so hot!

And Marinette was about to pass out again.

-Is better you sit, we need to talk.

* * *

-Son, please meet your new roommate.

Adrien chocked. Gabriel Agreste, the man who didn't even let Nino enter on the house, was letting a foreing boy LIVE on there?!

But well, some company would be nice on that prison he called home.

He got surprised to see that his new brother was the same redhaired boy from before. And even more surprised when, in the moment the doos closed, a little badger kwami came out of the boy's coat.

Under Adrien's chocked face, Malcom only smiled.

-Hello, Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To know more about them, please read Rejected Lovers, Table for Two.  
> See ya next time! ( ╹▽╹ )


End file.
